Family Feud
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: *It's not the game show* A series of normal fights between a couple... Read and Review
1. Chores

**Okay, day one... Hmm, I don't want to spoil the whole story... Please read and review :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, if I did, Phineas and Isabella would be together now... Anyway, they belong to Dan and Swampy, and Marie belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

* * *

It was another normal day for the Flynn family. Marie was at school, Phineas was preparing to go to work and Isabella was doing her chores.

"Goodbye Izzie, see you later." Phineas said

"Could you throw the garbage on the way out? My hands are pretty full." Isabella asked

"Maybe later honey, I need to go to work now." Phineas replied

"Again? Phineas it seems like every time I ask you to do something you give an excuse and I end up doing it." Isabella said

"Are you saying that I don't do chores in this house?" Phineas asked

"No, it's just that, I'm the only one doing stuff around here." Isabella replied

"Oh so you're saying that I'm lazy?" Phineas asked

"No Phineas! Listen before you get angry!" Isabella replied, "I only asked you to throw the garbage out."

"I told you later right?" Phineas yelled

"But it can't wait there until later, it needs to be throw out now." Isabella said

"What does it have an appointment or something?" Phineas asked

Normally, they should've been apologizing to each other, but today, they seemed unforgiving.

"You want me to throw out the garbage?" Phineas asked then grabbed the garbage bag then went outside and threw it, "There you happy now?"

"You could've just done that earlier!" Isabella yelled

"At least I did it!" Phineas replied then got out of the house then slammed the door closed

When afternoon came, Marie arrived from school.

"Mom, I'm home." Marie called

"Hi Marie, how was school?" Isabella asked

"It was good, I had another A+ in arts, and A in science and a B in history." Marie replied

"B? That's your lowest then." Isabella said

"Yeah mom, I'm sorry." Marie apologized

"No, it's okay." Isabella said, "There are cookies in the kitchen."

"Okay mom." Marie said

A few minutes later, Phineas came home while Isabella and Marie were watching TV.

"Hi daddy!" Marie greeted

"Hi Marie, had a good day at school?" Phineas asked

"Yes daddy, but I got a B in history." Marie replied

"It's okay, at least you did your best." Phineas said

"So how about you daddy, how was your day?" Marie asked

"It was good." Phineas replied then when his gaze landed on Isabella, he sighed and his grin faded. Marie suspected that something was wrong.

"If you uh, need me, I'll be in our room." Phineas said then went upstairs

"Uh, I'll be in my room mom." Marie said

"Okay." Isabella replied

When Marie got in her room, she opened the computer and connected the voice recorder she had set up in the living room. Apparently, Phineas and Isabella never knew about this. She played the record and knew about her parents' fight.

"_When will they ever stop fighting?" _she thought then cried

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short... next chapter is being written...**


	2. TV

**Okay, here's the next chapter :)**

**Again I do not own any of the characters, Phineas and Isabella - Dan and Swampy, Marie - Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

* * *

The following day, the family was once again calm and peaceful as usual. Phineas apologized to Isabella, and Isabella had forgiven Phineas. Now, Marie was preparing to go to school in her room while Phineas and Isabella watched TV. As Isabella flipped the channels mindlessly, Phineas saw one channel he's interested at.

"Oh wait, wait." Phineas said then Isabella stopped changing the channel

"Why would we watch that?" Isabella asked

"I don't know, I just find it interesting." Phineas replied

Isabella then shrugged and watched the show but soon got bored.

"I'm getting bored." Isabella moaned

"What was that honey?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." She replied

A few more minutes, Isabella changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Phineas said

"Sweetie, you were watching a show featuring tools. You have all of those, so why bother?" Isabella asked

"I just want to watch something." Phineas replied

"Well, I want to watch something use-. Ooh, a life style channel." Isabella said then stopped changing the channel

"Come on Izzie, we both know that we don't need that." Phineas said

"So you're saying that tools are more useful that this?" Isabella argued

"Maybe that's what you're saying!" Phineas replied

"Well if that's the case, I'll be upstairs." Isabella said as she got up from her seat

"Good!" Phineas said

"Good!" she replied, much louder that Phineas

"Fine!" he said, practically yelling

"Fine!" she yelled then slammed the bedroom door

Unfortunately, their daughter heard the entire conversation and was now hugging herself tightly.

When afternoon cam and everything had been done, Phineas saw his wife preparing dinner. He prepared for the worst and breathed heavily then entered the kitchen. He hugged Isabella from the back, shocking her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"It's okay, I forgave you already." Isabella replied then Phineas hugged her tighter

"_I'm surely glad everything worked out for the both of them." _Marie thought as she saw her parents cuddling each other then leave unnoticed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I told you so

**I'm back again!**

**I do not own Phin and Isa, they belong to Dan and Swampy, I also don't own Marie, she belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

* * *

The sun had risen again, waking up the couple who were sleeping.

"Good morning Izzie." Phineas said then kissed Isabella on the forehead

"Good morning too." She replied

Meanwhile, their daughter who slept on the other room just woke up. She felt that something was different.

"_It's morning." _She thought, _"And there are no shouting, no stuff throwing, and no slamming doors. This is gonna be the best day ever."_

A few moments later, she was called for breakfast.

"Marie, come down here now." Isabella called

She opened the fridge then saw the bacon, now all gone.

"Uh, where'd our bacon go?" Isabella asked

"Oh, I sorta used it last night." Phineas replied

"For what?" she asked, "Don't tell me it was used for another invention."

"Sorry," he said

"So what am I going to prepare for Marie?" she asked then sighed

"Don't worry, there's lots of things here. I'll help you with it." Phineas said then they both cooked breakfast for all of them

A few minutes later, Marie was in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, good morning daddy." She greeted

"Good morning sweetie." Isabella replied

"How was sleep?" Phineas asked

"Just like the usual." Marie replied

After a few hours, while Marie was at school and Phineas was at work, Isabella noticed the lack of channels in the tv.

"_Uh-huh." _She thought then grabbed her phone and called Phineas

"Phineas, you might wanna explain something here." She said

"What?" he asked

"There are only a few channels sweetie." She replied

"Oh, that. I was going to put more but I accidentally deleted most of them." He said

"I specifically told you to not do that right." Isabella said

"Yeah, yeah, you told me so." He said

"It's a good thing you know what I was going to say." Isabella replied then hung the phone up

When afternoon came, Marie and Isabella watched TV.

"Um, mom, why are there only few channels on the TV?" Marie asked

"Daddy, accidentally deleted most of them." Isabella replied

"Oh," Marie said, "But wait, didn't you specifically told him to not do that?"

"Yes, yes I did." She answered

Soon enough, Phineas went home and tried to put the channels back, unfortunately, he didn't. When night crept in, Phineas, Isabella, and Marie prepared to go to bed. When they were about to go to sleep, Isabella told Phineas one last thing: "Told ya so."

* * *

**PWEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Directions

**Okay, here's the next chapter :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Isabella, Dan and Swampy do, and Marie, I also don't own her, she belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember**

* * *

The following day, Isabella and Phineas had gone off for their trip. Isabella was holding the map while Phineas was driving.

"Okay, after this road, there will be an intersection, you'll turn left, and after that, a right." Isabella said, "Got it?"

"Uh, yeah Izzie, I got it, but I don't think that this is the way." Phineas replied

"Well, let's just pull over and ask for directions." Isabella suggested

"I'd rather not." He mumbled

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing." He replied

A few more right and lefts had passed, and the more Phineas and Isabella's issue with directions had gotten worse.

"Isabella, let's just stop for a moment okay? This fight won't lead us to anywhere." Phineas said then stopped driving then they both went out of the car.

"Well if you're so good with maps then why didn't I drove the whole trip while you looked at that map?" Isabella asked

"Isabella, whatever I said, or did back there, I'm sorry okay?" Phineas said, "Let's just get this over with."

Isabella then handed the map to Phineas who took a good look at it.

"Uh oh, I think we're lost." Phineas said

"How can you tell?" Isabella asked, much calmer now

"How have you been reading this map?" Phineas asked then Isabella flipped it to the way she was reading it, in this case, upside down.

"Yeah, we're lost." Phineas said

"What?" she asked

"Calm down Izzie, calm down." Phineas said as he gently patted his wife's back, "Sorry to say this, but uh, you've been reading the map upside down the whole way."

"So you mean we're lost and we don't know our way out?" Isabella asked

"No, no, no, we have a way, I have a record of the tracks we were going through." Phineas replied

"I knew I should've just activated that GPS rather than to use a map." Isabella said as she face palmed herself

"You mean, this thing has a GPS?" Phineas asked as he pointed at the car

"Yeah, you're not the only one who could work with technology and stuff." She replied

"You applied a GPS in this?" he asked, "Well why didn't you say so?"

They both got in the car after knowing that it has a built in GPS.

When Phineas tried to start the engine, it failed. He tried over and over again but to no avail. He soon realized that the fuel tank was empty. They both then started to push the car to direction of the nearest gas station which was about 5 miles away.

"Can this day get any worse?" Isabella asked then started to rain, "Well what do you know, it's raining."

"Uh, Isabella, I think you need to get in the car, you might get sick, I'll just push it." Phineas said

"No no, I'll help you push." She replied

A few hours later, Phineas and Isabella were home and soaking wet and Isabella had a fever.

"We're home Isabella, wake up now." He said as he tried to shake her shoulders slightly

He tried everything but nothing worked to wake her up.

"_Well," _he thought, _"There's only one thing to do." _He added then carried her, bridal style, to the house

"Marie would you please fill a pot with water then boil it?" Phineas asked

"Okay daddy." She replied then thought why Phineas was carrying Isabella, "Uh, daddy, is mom hurt or something?"

"No, she had a fever," Phineas replied, "She let rain fall on her and then she had fever. Your mom can be very naughty sometimes you know."

"Oh, okay. I'll get that hot water for you in no time." Marie replied

Phineas then went to the room with Isabella on his arms then Marie went to the garage and started the car. Little did her parents know that she had her own little features in the car. Soon, the car projected the recordings it caught during Phineas and Isabella's trip like a movie.

"_One minute they're so sweet the next thing you know they're fighting then a few moments later they're sweet again." _Marie thought then turned off the car and did what she was told to do.

* * *

**Please review, like it? Review. Love it? Review. Hate it? Never mind...**


	5. Time

**Final chapter! See, I told you that I'd post this all in the same day!**

**I do not own Phin and Isa, they belong to Dan and Swampy, Marie belongs to Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.**

* * *

The following day, Isabella woke up with not Phineas beside her, but Marie.

"Marie, wake up now sweetie." Isabella said while shaking her daughter's shoulders, but as soon as her hand landed on her nine year-old's forehead, she felt heat.

"Oh my, Marie you have a fever." She said then sat down and put her hand again, "Where can your father be"

"Daddy's at work." Marie moaned

"Oh, Phineas." She thought then started nursing her nine year-old

Afternoon came and Isabella's mothering skills had cure Marie, she only have a slight fever now.

"Lie down sweetie." Isabella said after seeing her daughter go downstairs as she cooked chicken soup

"Mom, daddy called, he said that he'll be home in a few minutes." Marie said

"Okay sweetie, go back to bed now." Isabella said then Marie went upstairs, to her room

Night crept in and Isabella became worried about Phineas, then he called.

"Hello, Phineas where are you?" Isabella asked

"I worked overtime honey, sorry, but I'm on my way home." He replied

"Phineas Flynn your daughter had fever this morning and you weren't here to get her well." Isabella sighed, "It's like you don't have time for us because of your job."

"Isabella, I still have time for both of you." Phineas said, "Uh oh, I'm passing the antenna farm."

They both hung up their phones then continued on what they were doing before.

When Marie was about to sleep, Phineas entered her room.

"Hi Marie, are you okay now?" Phineas asked, Marie just nodded

"Sleep now Marie." He said then kissed her forehead then Marie hugged her father's neck

"Daddy, please spend more time with us." She whispered

"I will Marie." He replied, "Daddy had just been busy today."

"Thank you daddy." She said then released Phineas

She turned around then pretended to sleep. A few minutes later, Phineas and Isabella started to fight.

"Phineas, I think it's time we have a vacation." Isabella said, "You know, away from work and everything, and summer's about to come in a week."

"Isabella I can't go on a vacation, work might fill up." Phineas replied

"But Phineas, I think you need a little break. You're lacking quality time with me. With Marie." She complained

"Isabella-." He said then got cut off by Isabella.

"Phineas, I know that you have a job, but try to manage your time." She said then stood up to go out of the room

"I know, I know that I manage my time between building and family!" he said almost yelling

"But you knew that Marie's sick and you didn't even give time to go here and heal her." She protested

"Isabella, I do everything for you and Marie." He replied

"Yes, you do everything for us." She said, "But not with us."

"Do you want me to split into two just to spend time with you two?" he snapped

"Look at your kid right now Phineas." She said then pointed at Marie, "She's lonely, she wants to have someone to build with her."

They both then looked at Marie who was sobbing quietly.

"Marie are you crying?" Isabella asked as she rubbed her daughter's back

"P-please stop fighting." She whispered through sobs

"Marie, we're not, we're not fighting." Phineas said

"Please daddy, don't lie to me. I knew everything. I knew about the garbage, the road trip yesterday, and about the show to watch." Marie said, "Daddy, please apologize, mom, please forgive him."

"I-I forgive him sweetie, but daddy really need to spend more time with us, right?" Isabella asked

"Yes mom." She replied

"He doesn't even have time to know that he will have another child." Isabella muttered

"Yes, I don't even have time to know-. Wait, what?" Phineas asked

"Nothing." Isabella replied

"You're what?" he asked

"Phineas, calm down first." Isabella said

"Okay, okay." He said then kept quiet for a minute, "You're what?"

"Ugh, disregard everything I just said." Isabella said

"Mom, I think this can help." Marie said as she gave her mother a portable amnesia-inator.

"What's this?" Isabella asked

"Just point it at daddy then press the red button." Marie answered

"Okay." Isabella said then did what her daughter told her to do then Phineas fainted after a beam hit him, "Um, what happened?"

"He just fainted, then when he wakes up, he'll remember no recollection of what just happened." Marie replied

"Thank you dear, sleep now. I'll just drag daddy to bed." Isabella said

"Goodnight mom." She said

"Goodnight." Isabella replied then started to carry Phineas to their bedroom

"Need help?" Marie asked

"Yeah." Isabella replied then they brought him to the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll haunt you in your sleep... Just joking XD**


End file.
